A donde se fue el amor?
by TattusC13
Summary: En sus primeros años la pareja de Bella y Edward había sido la más bonita del pueblo. Pero luego de algún tiempo, todo comenzó a desmoronarse por una confusión que nunca fue explicada. Edward solo puede pensar en una cosa: no perder a su esposa. Así que cuando su amigo le recomienda visitar a un terapeuta él ve una posible solución a todos los problemas. *Summary completo adentro*
1. Primer Vistazo:

Hola a todas! Cómo están? Pues bueno, aquí vengo yo de nuevo con mis locas y torpes ideas, jaja. Este es mi nuevo fic, si les gusto dejen reviews!

* * *

_**¿A dónde se fue el amor?**_

**Summary:**_ En sus primeros años la pareja conformada por Bella y Edward había sido la más bonita del pueblo, aquella que da el ejemplo al resto de los habitantes y que parece sacada de un verdadero cuento de hadas._

_Pero los años desgastan aquel amor que todo el mundo dice gozar siempre y para aquel matrimonio que llevaba tan solo dos años como una sólida unión todo comenzó a desmoronarse por una pequeña confusión que nunca fue bien explicada._

_Bella está enfadada con su esposo, se siente traicionada, mientras que Edward solo puede pensar en una cosa: no perder a su esposa, al único y gran amor que había tenido en toda su vida._

_Así que cuando su mejor amigo le recomienda visitar a un terapeuta de parejas, Edward ve una posible solución a todos los problemas que habían convertido su sueño más hermoso en su peor pesadilla._

_-Haré lo que tú quieras, pero espero que tengas en cuenta que no seré tu rata de laboratorio con la que puedas experimentar esas raras tácticas de psicología barata, gimió Bella totalmente desconforme al leer el folleto en donde con letras grandes se exhibía un titulo anunciando: "Aquí la salvación a las parejas que rozan el divorcio. El Doctor Emmet-Amor lo soluciona todo!"_

**PRIMER VISTAZO:**

Otro día más del calendario, una nueva tortura.

El reloj despertador se sacudía sobre la mesa de la sala de estar de mi casa como si estuviera burlándose de mí por tener que levantarme tan temprano, como si se riera por mi habitual y monótona desgracia.

Pues para Edward Cullen lo peor en todas las semanas no era tener que levantarme del incómodo sofá en el que dormía para conducir hasta un trabajo que realmente odiaba, sino también tener que convivir una esposa que no había sido capaz de dirigirme la palabra en al menos cinco largos meses.

Todo por culpa de un descuido, de una pequeña debilidad en la pareja.

Un momento que no había durado más de unos segundos y que había conseguido crear alrededor de ella una nube de inseguridad tan grande que me hacía sentir la peor escoria del mundo tan solo de escuchar su llanto por las noches o de verla con un par de enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, por todas las horas que pasaba en vela preguntándose a si misma en que había fallado.

Si tan solo supiera que yo era la falla de toda la ecuación.

Con un espantoso dolor de cintura, me levanté maldiciendo a todo el mundo y a todas las personas que pasaban en ese momento por mi cabeza. Odiaba las mañanas, odiaba tener que levantarme, odiaba mi vida…

Desde nuestra gran pelea, había tomado la decisión de mudar mi cama permanentemente hacia el sofá de nuestra elegante sala solo para no incomodar a mi hermoso ángel de alas color pureza, a pesar de que eso me había generado un constante dolor en las vertebras y un mal humor eterno e incurable.

Como pude caminé hacia la cocina dispuesto a prepararme el desayuno y casi me desmayé en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba al descubrir que Bella estaba ahí, de espaldas a mí, luciendo tan hermosa e impactante como siempre.

Pues ante mis ojos ella era la mujer más valiosa en el Universo. Ella era perfecta.

Era una sorpresa cruzarme con ella puesto que ingeniosamente habíamos dividido horarios para no tener que cruzarnos en todo el día, salvo cuando teníamos que discutir algo sobre los impuestos o las compras de insumos semanales. Y debía admitir que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando ese encuentro del destino…

-Buenos días, murmuré discretamente mientras que con pasos sigilosos me acercaba a un taburete cerca de la barra desde donde podía observarla mejor.

Ella ni siquiera se preocupo en voltearse a verme, simplemente estampo su taza de café contra la mesada y tomando su bolso de cuero dejo frente a mí un papel escrito con caligrafía femenina y suave.

"Nuevo horario de desayuno. Bella toma el turno de 7:00 a 9:00, tú tienes un pequeño lapso de 10 minutos entre esas horas".

Me giré con violencia para reclamarle aquel repentino cambio de tiempo pero la enrome cantidad de palabras que había querido lanzarle se quedaron en mi boca cuando escuche el portazo que me indicaba su huida de nuestra casa.

Porque ella estaba huyendo de mí, como siempre lo hacía.

Suspirando y bufando me dirigí hacia el buzón delantero con el fin de buscar las tarifas de impuestos y esas cosas. Esa semana me tocaba a mí cancelar todo lo que a pagos se refería y prefería hacerlo con tiempo antes de que ella se enfadara y comenzara a gritarme de nuevo.

Sin embargo, un sobre de color marrón entre todo el tumulto de papeles blancos llamo mi atención de inmediato, mas aun cuando leí el remitente.

Jasper Hale.

Jas era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía conciencia. Había sido mi compinche de travesuras en la infancia, mi compañero de juergas en la adolescencia, mi padrino de bodas en mi casamiento y mi apoyo más grande luego de mi ruptura con Bella.

Él había sido el primero en enterarse de todo, y al ser abogado inclusive nos había asesorado en caso de querer un divorcio. Pero gracias a Dios ella se había negado eso, argumentando que aún no era necesario hacer tanto papelerío y gasto de dinero.

Con cuidado me encaminé hacia mi casa de nuevo y me senté en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, mirando con odio el molesto sillón.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

Lentamente rasgue el delicado trozo de papel y saque de su interior una carta escrita por computadora y firmada por la asistente personal de mi amigo. Al principio temí que fuera algo de carácter legal que Bella hubiera solicitado sin mi opinión pero suspire al ver que no se trataba de nada de eso.

_"Querido amigo: Te envío esta carta para decirte que encontré a alguien que quizá pueda solucionar la tensión entre tú y Bells. Su nombre es Emmet y es terapeuta de parejas. Lo conocí hace unos días y el hombre es todo un payaso. Deberías probarlo, se que sería algo reconfortante para ambos. Te adjunto el folleto donde explica con más detalle lo que este tipo hace. Un saludo"_

Una gigantesca sonrisa se apoderó de mi boca al tomar el otro trozo de papel y comenzar a leerlo.

Frente a mi estaba la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, de ser feliz una vez más junto a mi adorable mujer… Y a pesar de ser una completa y total locura no pensaba desperdiciarla… En lo absoluto.


	2. Capítulo 1:

Hola chicas! Vengo rápido a dejarles el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo! Si les gustó dejen sus reviews y alimenten mi pasión por escribir :)

**AVISO:** Gran cantidad de palabras malsonantes. Tampoco son tan graves, yo solo les advierto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

No importaba que tanto me doliera la espalda en aquel momento… No importaba si luego no pudiera caminar erguido por un par de días o si mi mal humor aumentara hasta los cielos… Todo valía la pena, toda aquella espera tendría un buen resultado.

Frente a mí en una mesa de café enana se encontraba el pequeño y discreto folleto blanco que mi amigo me había enviado. No podía evitar revisarlo una y otra vez para asegurarme de que todo lucía totalmente profesional. Sabía cuan desconfiada era Bella y estaba segura de que si no conseguía buenas recomendaciones me enviaría a mí y al doctor Emmet-Amor al demonio.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que el reloj marcaba.

Ese papel, ese espantoso trozo mal imprimido y algo mugriento era mi última esperanza, mi última oportunidad para redimirme por todo el mal que le había causado a mi esposa y de verdad le rogaba a todos los dioses que se me cruzaban por mi cabeza en aquel momento que me ayudaran a demostrarle a mi amada Bella cuanto la amaba.

Había decidido tomar asiento en el maldito sillón del infierno solo para ser la primera cosa que ella viera al entrar a casa, puesto que se encontraba estratégicamente ubicado frente a la puerta de salida.

En su momento yo había hecho ese cambio en los muebles solo para tener una vía de escape segura en caso de que Isabella se enfadara y comenzara a arrojarme tacones como una vez ya lo había hecho. Y recordando lo espantoso de aquella situación había decidido por mi propio bien estar a cinco metros de ese lugar.

Después de todo yo era buen corredor, y ella no tenía una puntería demasiado acertada.

De repente, el suave ronroneo de su auto de último modelo me llamó la atención y consiguió que me espantara por completo, hasta tal punto en que no recordaba nada de lo que suponía debía hacer al verla.

"Debes decirle que su ropa está en la tintorería", me recordó mi espantada mente intentando ayudarme. "No, eso no es importante".

"Dile que olvidaste ponerle combustible a su auto"… "Mierda", pensé internamente. "Ya es muy tarde, debe haberlo notado".

"Dile que rompiste su carísimo perfume francés importado y su estuche de maquillaje que te costó un mes de sueldo". "Creo que podremos ocultar eso por un par de días más", me respondí mientras escuchaba un furioso portazo por el lado de afuera. Demonios, ella estaba enfadada y tenía en mi cabeza un par de posibles motivos por los cuales Bella podría estar así de cabreada.

Y Esque amaba a su auto! Jamás le pegaría semejante portazo. Podía verme colgado de una soga en los próximos minutos puesto que era más que seguro que el causante de sus problemas era yo.

"Debes decirle que… que la amas!". "Imposible, la última vez que se lo dije estuve internado un día con fracturas múltiples de la pierna".

Y entonces lo vi… Brillando alegremente con un coro de ángeles a su alrededor… El papel! El doctor Emmet-Amor!

-DONDE PUTAS TE HAS METIDO CULLEN!, gritó al mismo tiempo en que azotaba la puerta como si fuese el maldito diablo frente a mí. Solo le faltaba el tridente y la cola puntiaguda.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que la persona hecha una bolita oculta en el sofá era yo, y en cuanto logró divisarme tomó un florero que se encontraba a su mano y lo estampó contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí, arrancándome un chillido muy poco masculino.

-Ho…Hola Bells, le respondí muerto del miedo mientras me levantaba para tomar el desdichado papel.

"No me falles ahora", le rogué con todas mis esperanzas puestas en él, pero un nuevo impacto me obligó a correr lejos de ese lugar, dejando el folleto tirado en medio del campo de batalla. El último objeto volador había sido mi móvil.

Qué pena! Le tenía aprecio al pequeño aparato.

-NO ME VENGAS CON BELLS NI QUE CHUCHAS! QUE PUTAS ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-No sé a qué te refieres, le dije cruzándome de brazos con una posición de macho-que-se-respeta-no-le-teme-a-su-esposa e intentando sonar confundido por sus acusaciones… Pero ella no era boba y supe de inmediato a que se refería al gritarme de esa forma. –Em… Lo lamento, juro que lo olvide.

-OLVIDASTE LLENAR EL TANQUE DE GASOLINA? QUIEN TE CREES PARA USAR MI CARRO, PORQUE ES MI BEBE, Y DEJARLO MEDIO VACION!

-Son cosas que suelen suceder cari…

-QUE NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO!, me cortó repentinamente arrojando su bolso fuera de ese recinto. Quien sabe a dónde había terminado.

Para cualquiera que observara la escena desde fuera, podría parecer algo demasiado dramático. Vamos… quien en su sano juicio se puede cabrear tanto solo porque su esposo olvido llenarle el tanque?

Pero Bella era así… Enojona, idiota, de carácter inestable… Y totalmente perfecta para mí.

-QUERIAS QUE ME QUEDARA VARADA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, CIERTO? QUERIAS TODA LA CASA PARA TI SOLO!... Y los gritos continuaban. Mis oídos comenzaban a sentirse agotados pero bien sabía yo que ese era solo el inicio de toda la pelea.

Suspiré, tomé aire y me preparé para enfrentarme a mi posible muerte.

"Por favor no te mueras aun, la temporada de Barney acaba de comenzar", me susurró mi infantil mente. Gracias por pensar en eso antes que en algo mejor para resolver los problemas!

**Round 1: (Las explicaciones)**

-Amor, no hice nada con segundas intenciones. Olvide llenar el tanque, solo eso.

-Últimamente tú haces muchas cosas con segundas intenciones… No me sorprendería que querer matarme fuera otra de las tuyas.

AUCH! Eso me había dolido. Recordarme el daño que le había causado era una ventaja que ella tenía y que era perfecta para destrozarme.

**Round 2: (La rendición)**

-Está bien… Lo siento, ok? Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

-Creo que ni alcanzando todas las estrellas del cielo podrías redimirte por todas las maldades que me has hecho.

MIERDA! Ella sí que estaba brava ese día. Mi corazón se caía a pequeños pedazos y se desparramaba por el fino suelo de mármol.

**Round 3 (Los reclamos)**

-Siempre tienes que estar diciendo eso, cierto? No puedes olvidarlo, ya? Te pedí perdón muchas veces!

-YA TE MANDASTE UN LIO, HIJO DE LA… DE LA FRUTA! UN PAR DE "LO SIENTO" NO ARREGLARAN NUESTRO MATRIMONIO!

FUERA!... Ella me había noqueado. Siempre lo hacía, y lo más triste de todo era que a pesar de saber que si peleaba con ella iba a perder lo seguía intentando.

Tenía la leve esperanza de que algún día me perdonaría por mis errores…

Y entonces! MAGIA!

Recordé el folleto del doctor amor que aun estaba por ahí en alguna parte. Una sonrisa estúpida de apodero de mi boca al darme cuenta de que por primera vez tenía un plan de reserva.

-DE QUE TE RIES MARICA? TE RIES DE MI? ESO ES? TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI DE NUEVO?, me gritó con su voz algo ronca de tanto dialogo y luego de un leve segundo de silencio en el que yo me preocupe por encontrar el puto papel ella… ella sonrió. Por primera vez en meses.

"Oh-Oh", me murmuré a mi mismo al verla correr directamente hacia nuestro televisor. La ultima vez quer Bella había sonreído me había costado mi amada laptop.

-Veo que te gusta reírte de mí puesto que lo haces muy seguido… Haber que tanta risa te da esto!

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta… Ella arranco los cables de mi Play Station y huyo directamente hacia el patio, deteniéndose frente a la pileta repleta de fresca agua cristalina.

Para cuando llegué solo pude ver como mi amado juego caía en su desgracia total, largando un par de chispazos antes de hundirse en las profundidades de mi piscina climatizada.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos…

-Mi… mi Play, dije derrotado mientras caía de rodillas frente a mi mutilado aparato.

A pesar de que Bella no hizo nada al pasar por mi lado, pude imaginármela riendo macabramente… Como la zorra que era, o que siempre quería parecer…

Pero ya no mas… Esa misma noche hablaría con Emmet, le pediría un turno y arrastraría a Bella a su consulta…

Me costara lo que me costara.


	3. Capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2:**

La noche anterior a ese día había decidido contactar al Doctor Emmet Amor.

Luego de intentar rescatar mi Play de las profundidades de la piscina e intentar revivirla, conseguí recolectar todo el valor que me hacía falta en ese momento y llamé a mi futuro salvador, con el corazón latiéndome muy fuerte en la garganta.

En cuanto escuchaba la voz de alguien anunciando "Consultorio del Dr. Emmet", colgaba el teléfono y pasaba cerca de diez minutos reprendiéndome por ser tan cobarde. Luego de esa tortura, ocupaba otro par de minutos para decirme que recurrir a alguien para sanar mi relación con Bella no era humillante, que por el contrario era una decisión inteligente.

Y otra vez repetía la tarea anterior. Llamar, colgar, gritar, pensar, y llamar una vez más.

Hasta que finalmente me prohibí acobardarme y con una posición firme hablé con la secretaria y fijé una cita con el famoso Emmet.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios cuando me senté en el sofá con la dirección del edificio en mi mano y el número del turno. Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Me permití cerrar mis ojos por un momento y pensar en lo hermoso que sería tener a mi Bella una vez más conmigo, como cuando éramos adolescentes, como cuando no había tantas presiones por el trabajo y ambos éramos las personas más felices del mundo.

Y entonces un portazo muy poco delicado me sacó de mi ensoñación, devolviéndome a la cruel realidad sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Eres un puto desastre, Cullen!, gritó "delicadamente" el amor de mi vida mientras me arrojaba con violencia su pesado portafolios. Este aterrizó en mi abdomen y casi empujó mis pulmones fuera de mí. ¿Qué demonios llevaba ahí? ¿Ladrillos? Si… Se había sentido como si fueran ladrillos. –Yo matándome trabajando todo el estúpido día y tú holgazaneando por la cosa como zombi aburrido. Eres un patético! De vez en cuando me gustaría un poco de ayuda con la limpieza del hogar, sabes?

A pesar de que intentaba parecer enfadada por verme en mi habitual cama-sillón, podía ver en su mirada la ira contenida. Su enojo iba mucho más allá de mi falta de ayuda en la casa, su enfado se remontaba a años atrás, cuando yo había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

-Lo lamento… Prometo usar mi día libre del trabajo para organizar todo aquí.

Bella me sonrió sarcástica y asintió con su cabeza haciéndome notar que en verdad no creía en mis palabras. No me importaba que se estuviese riendo de mi, su esposo… Era una sonrisa, eso ya era demasiado para mi corazón.

Demonios… La amaba demasiado.

-Y tú te crees que me tragare la farsa de "seré un angelito"? No soy tan tonta como crees.

-Es una promesa…

-Hace tiempo no me fio de tus promesas, susurró con un tono de voz dolida y quebrada (algo muy extraño puesto que ella era la persona más fuerte que conocía en todo el Universo) y con un movimiento muy poco delicado, tomó sus filosos tacones por la punta y los arrojó escaleras arriba, haciendo que uno golpeara contra la pared y le dejara una marca.

Cuando me volteé de nuevo para enfrentarla y contarle lo del Doctor Amor noté que ella ya no estaba ahí. Se había esfumado como un fantasma para reaparecer en la cocina de nuestra casa. Inclusive desde mi posición podía notar que estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Otra vez no", gimió desesperada mi conciencia. Odiaba cuando ella lloraba.

Con pasos sigilosos me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina y apoyándome sobre ella me permití contemplar l belleza de mi mujer, de aquella que había sido mía por años y años.

Su cabello era una delicia para los ojos… Suave, largo y de color chocolate, con ondas naturales que te hacían sentir asfixiado. Su piel parecía hecha en porcelana, y combinaba a la perfección con el brillo de sus hermosos ojos y la tonalidad carmín de sus regordetes labios. Y ni hablar de su escultural cuerpo, que era capaz de sacarte más de un pensamiento pervertido acerca de ella.

Y lo mejor de todo… Bella era mía. No importaban las peleas, ella me pertenecía y haría hasta lo imposible para demostrárselo.

-Que tanto me ves con esa cara de hijo de puta baboso, me susurró enojada mientras una de sus lágrimas resbalaba por una de sus enrojecidas mejillas. Ella lloraba, mierda. Lo hacía a propósito, sabía que sus lágrimas eran mi debilidad…

Pero entonces algo en mi corazón se sacudió o mejor dicho, en mi bolsillo. El folleto del doctor estaba desesperado por salir y yo sabía que no habría mejor momento que ese para abordarla.

-Tengo algo que decirte…

-Me engañaste con otra rubia de nuevo?, preguntó mientras más lágrimas seguía cayendo por su rostro. Por un momento quise tomarla y sacudirla con fuerza para demostrarle de una vez por todas que estaba equivocada cada vez que decía esas cosas… Pero me retuve. Se suponía que debía tratarla bien…

-Yo te amo…

-Por un momento te creí, pero luego recordé la cantidad de veces que me lo dijiste y me di cuenta que para ti esas dos palabras no significan nada.

Tomé aire, inflé mis pulmones y la enfrenté.

-Pedí un turno para un terapeuta de parejas.

Y de repente todo sucedió muy rápido…

Bella cambió su mueca de indiferencia por una de total enfado y se arrojó sobre mí, golpeándome el pecho con sus puños intentando causarme daño, pero sin conseguirlo.

-Hijo de perra! Como se te ocurre tomar una decisión así sin siquiera consultarme! Las relaciones son de a dos, no de a uno o de a tres…

-Intente decírtelo antes pero nunca me das la oportunidad, grité para defenderme mientras intentaba tomarla por las muñecas para detenerla. Si continuaba pegándome así se lastimaría gravemente.

-Y además en que mierda nos has metido! Yo no quiero un consejero de parejas! NO LO NECESAITAMOS!

-NO? DE VERAS? ACASO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ES NUESTRA RELACIÓ? Claro, si se le puede llamar así.

-Y A QUE DOCTOR NOS VAS A MANDAR?

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas la tomé por las muñecas y la volteé en el aire, quedando encima de ella. En cuanto se calmó un poco tomé el folleto de mi bolsillo y se lo coloqué frente al rostro. De su boca escapó una carcajada burlona.

-Jajajajaja… Doctor Emmet Amor? Este tipo debe ser igual de sínico que tu. Olvídate que iremos allí!

-¿Aun me quieres?, pregunté esperanzado. De inmediato noté como ella intentó zafarse de mis manos, huyendo de la situación. Pero yo no se lo haría fácil, quería oírla decirme que me quería, lo necesitaba… -Anda, dímelo…

-¿Y que si lo hiciera?

-Si de verdad aun sientes algo por mí, permíteme… No, permítenos aprovechar de esta oportunidad. Yo no quiero perderte, tu si quieres olvidarte de mí?

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité… Un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que noté como mi corazón volvía a latir. En cuanto escuché sus palabras sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad…

-Haré lo que tú quieras, pero espero que tengas en cuenta que no seré tu rata de laboratorio con la que puedas experimentar esas raras tácticas de psicología barata, gimió Bella totalmente desconforme al leer el folleto en donde con letras grandes se exhibía un titulo anunciando: "Aquí la salvación a las parejas que rozan el divorcio. El Doctor Emmet-Amor lo soluciona todo!"


End file.
